Beauty and the Beast Harry Potter style
by Iscreamer1
Summary: My version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast in the style of the Harry Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

NARRATOR: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince named Ronald Weasley lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman named Bathilda Bagshot came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Ron sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Helena Ravenclaw. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous nerd, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the nerd, Harry concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a nerd for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration, as well as Harry shredding his portrait. The camera slowly zooms out from the castle and we see the title. Fade up on the home of Hermione. She exits the front door and begins her walk into Diagon Alley.)

**Start of Song: "Bonjour"**

Hermione: Little town, it's a quiet village

Every day, like the one before

Little town, full of little people

Waking up to say...

TOWNSFOLK 1: Bonjour!

TOWNSFOLK 2: Bonjour!

TOWNSFOLK 3: Bonjour!

TOWNSFOLK 4: Bonjour!

TOWNSFOLK 5: Bonjour!

Hermione : There goes the baker with his tray like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Ev'ry morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town...

Hagrid: Good morning, Hermione!

(Hermione jumps over to the bakery)

Hermione: Morning monsieur!

Hagrid: Where are you off to?

Hermione: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about

a beanstalk and an ogre and...

Hagrid: (Ignoring her) That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!

TOWNSFOLK: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Doris Crockford: Never part of any crowd

Olivander: Cause her head's up on some cloud

TOWNSFOLK: No denying she's a funny girl, that Hermione!

(Hermione jumps on the back of a wagon and rides through town)

Griphook: Bonjour!

Madam Malkin: Good day!

Griphook: How is your family?

Madam Rosmerta: Bonjour!

Gregorovitch: Good day!

Madam Rosmerta: How is your wife?

Florean Fortescue: I need six eggs!

Tom: That's too expensive!

Hermione: There must be more than this provincial life!

(Hermione enters the bookshop)

Lockheart: Ah, Hermione!

Hermione: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Lockheart:

(Putting the book back on the shelf)

Finished already?

Hermione: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

Lockheart: (laughing)

Not since yesterday.

Hermione: (on ladder of bookshelf)

That's all right. I'll borrow... this one.

Hermione: That one? But you've read it twice!

Hermione: Well it's my favorite!

(Hermione swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track)

Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

Lockheart: (handing her the book)

Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!

Hermione: But sir!

Lockheart: I insist!

Hermione: Well thank you. Thank you very much!

(leaves bookshop)

MEN: (looking in window, then turning to watch her)

Look there she goes

That girl is so peculiar!

I wonder if she's feeling well!

WOMEN: With a dreamy far-off look!

MEN: And her nose stuck in a book!

ALL What a puzzle to the rest of us is Hermione!

(Hermione sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep

and the washing woman in the background, who leaves)

Hermione: Oh! Isn't this amazing!

It's my favorite part because, you'll see!

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

Mary Cattermole: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'

Her looks have got no parallel!

Reginald Cattermole: But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us...

ALL: She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes different from the rest of us is Belle

(GEESE flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Gregory Goyle runs

over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to Draco Malfoy)

Goyle: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Draco! You're the

greatest hunter in the whole world!

Draco: I know!

Goyle: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against

you...and no girl for that matter!

Draco: It's true, Goyle, and I've got my sights set on that one!

(pointing to Hermione)

Goyle: The inventor's daughter?

Draco: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Goyle: But she's-

Draco: The most beautiful girl in town.

Goyle: I know-

Draco: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Goyle: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...

Draco: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she

(Hermione walks by and away)

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Hermione

Pansy, Daphne and Millicent: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy

Monsieur Malfoy, oh he's so cute

Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

(Hermione walks easily through the crowd of people in the town,

Draco struggles to catch up to her)

MAN 1: Bonjour!

Draco: Pardon!

MAN 2: Good day!

MAN 3: Mais oui!

WOMAN 1: You call this bacon?

WOMAN 2: What lovely grapes!

MAN 4: Some cheese!

WOMAN 3: Ten yards!

MAN 4: One pound

Draco: 'scuse me!

MAN 4: I'll get the knife!

Draco: Please let me through!

WOMAN 4: This bread!

MAN 5: Those fish!

WOMAN 4: It's stale!

MAN 5: They smell!

MAN 6: Madame's mistaken!

Hermione: There must be more than this provincial life!

ALL: Well maybe so...

Draco: Just watch I'm going to make Hermione my wife!

(TOWNSFOLK gather around Draco, and eventually surround him)

ALL: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in!

GROUP 1: But she really is a funny girl

GROUP 2: A beauty but a funny girl

ALL: She really is a funny girl! That Hermione!

**End of Song**

Draco: Hello, Hermione.

Hermione: Bonjour Draco.

(Draco grabs the book from Hermione)

Draco, may I have my book, please?

Draco: How can you read this? There's no pictures!

Hermione: Well, some people use their imaginations.

Draco: Hermione, it's about time you got your head out of those books

(tossing book into the mud)

and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it.

(Pansy, Daphne and Millicent, who are looking on, sigh. Hermione

has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud)

It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

Hermione: Draco, you are positively primeval.

Draco: (Putting his hand around her shoulders)

Why thank you, Hermione. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to

the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.

Hermione: Maybe some other time.

Pansy: What's wrong with her?

Daphne: She's crazy!

Millicent: He's gorgeous!

Hermione: Please, Draco. I can't. I have to get home and help my father.

Goyle: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!

(Draco and Goyle laugh heartily)

Hermione: Don't you talk about my father that way!

Draco: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!

(He conks Goyle on the head.)

Hermione: My father's not crazy! He's a genius!

(Explosion in background. Draco and Goyle continue

laughing. Hermione rushes home and descends into the basement.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione: Dad?

Dr. Granger: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!

(He pulls the barrel off his waist, along with his pants.)

Hermione: Are you all right, Dad?

Dr. Granger: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!

(kicking machine)

Hermione: You always say that.

Dr. Granger: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work.

Hermione: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow

Dr. Granger: Hmmmph!

Hermione: ...and become a world famous inventor!

Dr. Granger: You really believe that?

Hermione: I always have.

Dr. Granger: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time.

(sliding under machine)

Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?

Hermione: I got a new book. Dad, do you think I'm odd?

Dr. Granger: My daughter? Odd?

(Appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

Hermione: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

Dr. Granger: What about that Draco Malfoy? He's a handsome fellow!

Hermione: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Dad, he's not for me!

Dr. Granger: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the

start of a new life for us.

(Comes out from under machine)

I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try.

(MACHINE whirs and chops wood, just as it should)

Hermione: It works!

Dr. Granger: It does? It does!

Hermione: You did it! You really did it!

Dr. Granger: Hitch up Buckbeak, girl. I'm off to the fair!

(Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out. Fade to later in the day)

Hermione: Good bye, Dad! Good luck!

Dr. Granger: Good bye, Hermione, and take care while I'm gone!

(Dr. Granger and Buckbeak continue on their journey until they become lost)

Dr. Granger: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute.

(Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia)

Let's go this way!

(Buckbeak looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left

towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)

Dr. Granger: Come on, Buckbeak! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!

(Buckbeak and Dr. Granger continue through the dark.)

Dr. Granger: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!

(A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. PHILLIPE runs through the forest

avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)

Dr. Granger: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good,

that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady.

(Buckbeak finally bucks him off.)

Buckbeak!

(Buckbeak runs away, leaving Dr. Granger on the edge of the cliff.)

Buckbeak? Oh no!

(He looks up and sees Acromantulas growling at him. Dr. Granger runs away, being chased by the Acromantulas. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.)

Dr. Granger: Help! Is someone there?

(The gate opens, and Dr. Granger runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the Acromantulas. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, Dr. Granger runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

Dr. Granger: Hello? Hello?

(Watching from a table near the entrance are Cedric Diggory and Professor Snape)

Cedric: (Barely whispering)

Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.

Snape: (Also whispering)

Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

Dr. Granger: Is someone there?

Snape: Not a word, Diggory. Not one word!

Dr. Granger: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost

my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

Cedric: (looking at Snape like a child having just found a lost puppy)

Oh Snape, have a heart.

Snape: Shush shush shhhhh!

(Snape puts hand over Cedric's mouth, who promptly

proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Snape's hand.)

Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!

Cedric: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here.

Dr. Granger: (looking around in confusion)

Who said that?

(He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand)

Cedric: (Tapping him on the shoulder)

Over here!

Dr. Granger: (Spins around, pulling Cedric to the other side)

Where?

Cedric: (Taps Dr. Granger on the side of the head. Dr. Granger looks at Cedric.)

Allo!

Dr. Granger: Oh!

(Startled, he drops Cedric onto the floor.)

Incredible!

Snape: (hopping over)

Well, now you've done it, Diggory. Splendid, just peachy-aaarrrgghh!

(Dr. Granger picks up Snape)

Dr. Granger: How is this accomplished?

(He fiddles with Snape)

Snape: Put me down! At once!

(Dr. Granger tickles the bottoms of Snape's feet. He laughs. He begins to wind the

spring on the back of Snape's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Dr. Granger opens the front of Snape and begins to play with his pendulum. Snape slams the door shut on his finger.)

Sir, close that at once, do you mind!

Dr. Granger: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never

seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!

(Dr. Granger sneezes in the face of Snape, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. Dr. Granger sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.)

Cedric: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire.

Dr. Granger: Thank you.

(Cedric and Dr. Granger head towards the den, with Snape running after them.)

Snape: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (Harry is watching the action from an overhead

walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.)

I demand that you stop...right...there!

(Snape tumbles down the steps. Dr. Granger

takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.)

Oh no, not the master's chair!

(Fang rushes past Dr. Granger, barking up a storm.)

I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

Dr. Granger: (As Fang rushes up to him)

Well, hello there, boy.

(Fang props himself up under the feet of

Dr. Granger. Fawkes enters and removes his cloak.)

What service!

Snape: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and

(Snape is run over by the (once again)

anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of Professor McGonagall)

Professor McGonagall: (Arriving by the side of Dr. Granger)

How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time.

(Pours tea into cup (Colin Creevey), which hops over into Dr. Granger's open hand)

Snape: (from face down position on carpet)

No! No tea, no tea!

Colin: (As Dr. Granger sips the tea)

Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!

Dr. Granger: (Startled by the cup)

Oh! Hello!

(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Cedric's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Snape dives for cover. McGonagall begins to shake. Colin jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother)

Colin: Uh oh!

(A very dark and gothic Harry Potter enters. We see him in full for the first time.

He looks around in the darkness.)

Harry: (in Parseltongue)

There's a stranger here.

Cedric: (who has re-lit his flames)

Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...

(Cedric's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud scream of Harry,

which puts out his flames once again. Cedric looks down, dejected.)

Snape: (Coming out from under a rug)

Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start.

I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!

(Again, Harry's scream drowns out Snape. Dr. Granger

looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Harry.)

Harry: Who are you! What are you doing here?

Dr. Granger: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing Harry)

I was lost in the woods and...

(stares at Harry)

Harry: (Advancing on him)

You are not welcome here!

Dr. Granger: I'm sorry

Harry: What are you staring at?

Dr. Granger: (Cowering under Harry)

Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)

Harry: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed)

So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?

Dr. Granger: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay .

Harry: I'll give you a place to stay!

(Harry picks up Dr. Granger, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Snape, Cedric, McGonagall, and Colin into darkness. Fade out. Fade in to Hermione's house, seen from P.O.V. of Draco and Crabbe.)


	3. Chapter 3

Crabbe: Heh! Oh boy! Hermione's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Draco?

Draco: Yep. This is her lucky day!

(Draco lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Crabbe in the mouth. Draco turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of Hermione's house.)

Draco: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding.

But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!

(Cornelius Fudge, Hagrid and others laugh heartily. Camera

pans quickly to show Pansy, Daphne and Millicent crying their eyes out. To Crabbe)

Now, you Crabbe. When Hermione and I come out that door-

Crabbe: Oh I know, I know!

(He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride."

Draco slams a baritone over his head.)

Draco: Not yet!

Crabbe: (From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece)

Sorry!

(Cut to interior of house. Hermione is sitting in a chair reading her new book. There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Draco. She moans, and pushes the door open.)

Hermione: Draco, what a pleasant...surprise.

Draco: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Hermione,

There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...

(Draco pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.)

This is the day your dreams come true.

Hermione: What do you know about my dreams, Draco?

Draco: Plenty. Here, picture this.

(Draco plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Hermione's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks.)

A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs.

(Hermione looks positively disgusted. Draco gets up next to her face.)

We'll have six or seven.

Hermione: Dogs?

Draco: No, Hermione! Strapping boys, like me!

Hermione: Imagine that.

(She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)

Draco: And do you know who that wife will be?

Hermione: Let me think...

Draco: (Corners Hermione )

You, Hermione!

Hermione: (Ducking under Draco's arms)

Draco, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.

Draco: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way

until he reaches Hermione and traps her against the door)

Say you'll marry me.

Hermione: (Reaching for the doorknob)

I'm very sorry, Draco, but I just don't deserve you.

(She twists the knob and the door opens - this time outward-. Hermione ducks under Draco as he tumbles out the door and into the mud. The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Draco's shoes are thrown out of the door -now opened inward- and the door is slammed shut. Crabbe, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Draco's legs sticking out of the mud, and Norbert's head sticking up. Crabbe cuts off the band, and Draco's head pops up, with the dragon on top of him. He tilts his head, and the dragon slides down his back.)

Crabbe: So, how'd it go?

Draco: (Picks up Crabbe by the neck)

I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that!

(Draco drops Crabbe into the mud.)

Crabbe: (To Norbert)

Touchy!

Norbert: Grunt Grunt.

(Draco walks off, dejected, and the focus returns

to the house. Hermione pokes her head out the door.)

**Start of Song: "Hermione Reprise"**

Hermione: (To the chickens)

Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him!

Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...

Madame Malfoy, can't you just see it

Madame Malfoy, his little wife

Not me, no sir, I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life...

(Hermione walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs

off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley)

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned

**End of Song**

(Buckbeak runs into the open field. Hermione looks at

him, disturbed that Dr. Granger is not with him.)

Hermione: Buckbeak! What are you doing here? Where's Dad? Where is he, Buckbeak?

What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!

(Hermione unhitches the wagon from Buckbeak. Cut to exterior of the Hogwarts gate. -How Buckbeak brought Hermione there is a mystery, seeing as Buckbeak never made it to the castle with Dr. Granger!-)

Hermione: What is this place?

(Buckbeak snorts, then begins to buck as if something

is scaring him. Hermione dismounts and comforts him.)

Hermione: Buckbeack, please, steady.

(She enters the gate and sees Dr. Granger's hat on the ground.)

Dad.

(Cut to interior of Hogwarts with Cedric and Snape discussing events.)

Snape: Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him

to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.

Cedric: I was trying to be hospitable.

(Cut back to door opening and Hermione entering castle.)

Hermione: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Dad? Dad, are you here?

(We follow as Hermione ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut

to kitchen where McGonagall is standing next to a tub of hot water. Colin hops in.)

Colin: Professor. There's a girl in the castle!

McGonagall: Now, Colin, I won't have you making up such wild stories.

Colin: But really, professor, I saw her.

McGonagall: (Disgusted)

Not another word. Into the tub.

(She lifts Colin into the tub. Cho Chang enters)

Cho:

A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!

Colin: (poking his head out from the water)

See, I toooooold ya!

(Cut back to Cedric and Snape bickering)

Snape: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-

Hermione: Dad?

(Snape and Cedric turn to look at the new arrival)

Cedric: Did you see that?

(Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Snape)

It's a girl!

Snape: I know it's a girl.

Cedric: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we

have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!

(He chases after her.)

Snape: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

(Hermione advances down a narrow hallway. Cedric and Snape sneak up behind

her and open the door that leads to the tower where Dr. Granger is being kept. The door creaks open and Hermione hears the sound)

Hermione: Dad? Dad?

(Snape hides behind the door and Cedric rushes off.)

Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!

(She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Cedric is watching her.)

That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...

I-I-Is there anyone here?

(Dr. Granger's voice echoes from his cell)

Dr. Granger: Hermione?

Hermione: (Rushes up to the cell to find him)

Oh, Dad!

Dr. Granger: How did you find me?

Hermione: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

Dr. Granger: Hermione, I want you to leave this place.

Hermione: Who's done this to you?

Dr. Granger: No time to explain. You must go...now!

Hermione: I won't leave you!

(Suddenly, Harry grabs Hermione 's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.)

Harry: What are you doing here?

Dr. Granger: Run, Hermione!

Hermione: Who's there? Who are you?

Harry: The master of this castle.

Hermione: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?

Harry: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.

Hermione: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!

Harry: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.

Hermione: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!

Harry: You! You would take his place?

Dr. Granger: Hermione! No! You don't know what you're doing!

Hermione: If I did, would you let him go?

Harry: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.

(Hermione ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)

Hermione: Come into the light.

(Harry drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Hermione looks,

her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Dr. Granger.)

Dr. Granger: No, Hermione. I won't let you do this!

(Hermione regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very innocent look)

Hermione: You have my word.

Harry: (quickly)

Done!

(Harry moves over to unlock the cell, and Hermione collapses to the floor with her head

in her hands. We hear the door being unlocked, then Dr. Granger rushing over to Hermione.)

Dr. Granger: No, Hermione. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-

(Harry grabs him and drags him downstairs)

Hermione: Wait!

Dr. Granger: Hermione!

Hermione: Wait!

(Cut to exterior. of castle. Harry drags Dr. Granger towards Thestral)

Dr. Granger: No, please spare my daughter!

Harry: She's no longer your concern.

(Harry throws Dr. Granger into the Thestral.)

Take him to the village.

(The Thestral breaks the ivy holding it to the ground,

then slinks off like a spider with Dr. Granger inside)

Dr. Granger: Please, let me out, please!

(Cut to Hermione looking out cell window at the Thestral crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry. Cut to Harry walking up the stairs. Cedric is still at his post.)

Cedric: Master?

Harry: (angrily)

What!

Cedric: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I

was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room.

(Harry hisses angrily at him.)

Then again, maybe not.

(Harry enters the cell where Hermione is still crying.)

Hermione: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll

never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.

Harry: (feeling bad)

I'll show you to your room.

Hermione: (surprised)

My room?

(Indicating the cell)

But I thought-

Harry: You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?

Hermione: No.

Harry: Then follow me.

(Harry leads Hermione to her room. As they proceed, Hermione begins to lag behind. She looks at the moving protraits on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Harry, who is carrying Cedric as a light source. Harry looks back at Hermione, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

Cedric: Say something to her.

Harry: Hmm? Oh.

(To Hermione)

I...um...hope you like it here.

(He looks at Cedric for approval. He motions Harry to continue.)

The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the third floor corridor.

Hermione: (looking intrigued)

What's in the third floor corridor?

Harry: (stopping angrily)

It's forbidden!

(Harry continues, and Hermione reluctantly follows. Cut to interior

of Gryffindor common room, dark. The door opens and light spills in.)

Harry: (Tenderly)

Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you.

Cedric: (whispering in his ear)

Dinner-invite her to dinner.

Harry: (Growing angry)

You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!

(Harry leaves, slamming the door behind him. Hermione, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. Fade to 3 Broomsticks tavern in the town.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Start of Song: "Draco"**

Draco: Who does she think she is? That girl has

tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Draco Malfoy!

Goyle: Darn right!

Draco: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear.

(turns chair away)

Goyle: (Runs in front of him)

More beer?

Draco: (Turns chair away again)

What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Crabbe: Who, you? Never. Draco, you've got to pull yourself together.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Draco

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Draco

(cheering from the gallery)

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

(Goyle turns chair back to forward)

And it's not very hard to see why!

No one's slick as Draco, no one's quick as Draco

No one's next as incredibly thick as Draco

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley

And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!

(Crabbe has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. Goyle jumps up and wraps the belt around Draco's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. Crabbe and Goyle continue to dance around. Barty Crouch Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange pick them up and swing them around.)

Barty Crouch Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange: No one's been like Draco, a king-pin like Draco

Crabbe: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Draco

Draco: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Barty Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus: My, what a guy that Draco!

(Barty Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus swing Crabbe back and forth into the camera.

Goyle tickles Draco's chin, who stands with pride)

Barty Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips

Goyle: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!

(Crabbe swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug

of beer in Draco's face, who socks Crabbe in the face)

ALL: No one fights like Draco, no one bites like Draco

Fenrir Greyback: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Draco

Pansy, Daphne and Millicent: For there's no one as burly and brawny

Draco: As you see I've got biceps to spare

Crabbe: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

Draco: That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!

(Draco fights with the men, then lifts a bench with Pansy, Daphne and Millicent on it. He

drops the bench on Crabbe, then turns to the camera and reveals his hairy chest.)

Barty Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus: No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston

Goyle: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!

Draco: I'm especially good at expactorating! Ptooey!

ALL: Ten points for Draco!

(Draco plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of Goyle.)

Draco: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Every morning to help me get large!

And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

(Draco juggles a number of eggs, then swallows them whole.

Crabbe attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three eggs.)

ALL: No one shoots like Draco, makes those beauts like Draco

Goyle: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

Draco: I use antlers in all of my decorating!

(Draco takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed. The mystery cut of music is here! Cut to ending of "Gaston Reprise" on the soundtrack of the real movie.)

ALL: My what a guy! Draco!

(Barty Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus have picked up the chair and carry Draco around in it. Goyle tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and Goyle is pinned underneath. Dr. Granger bursts in frantically)

**End of Song**

**Start of Song: "Draco Reprise"**

Dr. Granger: Help! Someone help me!

Sirius: Granger?

Dr. Granger: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon.

Sirius: Who?

Dr. Granger: Hermione. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!

Draco: Whoa! Slow down, Granger. Who's got Hermione locked in a dungeon?

Dr. Granger: A nerd! A horrible, monstrous nerd!

(Dr. Granger has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of Draco. A moment of silence, then Barty Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus begin to laugh and mock him.)

Rodolphus: Is it a big nerd?

Dr. Granger: Huge!

Rabastan: With a long, ugly snout?

Dr. Granger: Hideously ugly!

Barty Crouch Jr: And sharp, cruel fangs?

Dr. Granger: Yes, yes. Will you help me?

Draco: All right, old man. We'll help you out.

Dr. Granger: You will? Oh thank you, thank you!

(The Barty Jr, Rabastan and Rodolphus pick up Dr. Granger and help him out by throwing him through the door.)

Barty Jr: Crazy old Granger. He's always good for a laugh!

Draco: (Very pensive)

Crazy old Granger, hmm?

Crazy old Granger.

Hmmm?

Goyle, I'm afraid I've been thinking.

(Goyle is still under the chair.)

Goyle: A dangerous pastime-

Draco: (finishing line)

I know,

But that wacky old coot is Hermione's father

And his sanity's only so-so

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that loony old man

See I promised myself I'd be married to Hermione,

And right now I'm evolving a plan!

(Draco picks Goyle out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers)

Draco: If I...

(whisper)

Goyle: Yes?

Draco: Then I...

(whisper)

Goyle: No, would she?

Draco: (whispering)

...GUESS!

Goyle: Now I get it!

BOTH: Let's go!

(They begin a waltz around the floor as they sing)

BOTH: No one plots like Draco, takes cheap shots like Draco

Goyle: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Draco

ALL: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!

My what a guy, Draco!

(Camera zooms out through window to snow covered square, empty except for Dr. Granger)

**End of Song**

Dr. Granger: (to no one in particular)

Will no one help me?

(Fade back to the Gryffindor dormitory of Hogwarts castle where Hermione is still crying. There is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the door. Professor McGonagall enters with Colin and their entourage.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione: Who is it?

McGonagall: (from outside the door)

Professor McGonagall, dear.

(Door opens.)

I thought you might like a spot of tea.

Hermione: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to a walking tea set)

But you...ah...but...I-

(Hermione bumps into Madam Pomfrey)

Madam Pomfrey: Oof. Careful!

Hermione: (sits on bed)

This is impossible-

Pomfrey: (leans 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and Hermione into the air)

I know it is, but here we are!

Colin: (as sugar and cream are being poured into him)

Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?

McGonagall: All right, now, Colin. That'll do.

(Colin hops over to Hermione, who is sitting on the floor)

Slowly, now. Don't spill!

Hermione: Thank you.

(She picks up Colin, and is about to take a sip of tea.)

Colin: (To Hermione)

Wanna see me do a trick?

(Colin takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.)

McGonagall: (admonishingly)

Colin!

Colin: (looking guilty)

Oops. Sooorry.

McGonagall: (To Hermione)

That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

Pomfrey: We all think so.

Hermione: But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything.

McGonagall: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see.

(She looks up, startled.)

Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!

Colin: (hopping away)

Bye!

(Hermione stands and Pomfrey approaches her.)

Pomfrey: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers.

(The doors fly open and moths flutter out. She slams them shut.)

Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are.

(One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress.)

Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!

(Something to think about: We never hear of a King or Queen or parents, so what is a Prince living on his own doing with a wardrobe full of women's clothing? I think that he knew that a girl would have to come in order for the spell to be broken and had clothes made.)

Hermione: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.

Pomfrey: Oh, but you must!

(Snape waddles in)

Snape: Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served.

(Cut to Harry pacing back and forth in front of fire,

with McGonagall and Cedric looking on.)

Harry: What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?

McGonagall: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl

has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.

Cedric: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps,

this girl could be the one to break the spell?

Harry: (angrily)

Of course I have. I'm not a fool.

Cedric: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!

(That sounds like a good title for a song- "Human Again" - it's a broadway thing!)

McGonagall: Oh, it's not that easy, Cedric. These things take time.

Cedric: But the rose has already begun to wilt.

Harry: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!

(Cedric shrugs his shoulders and looks at McGonagall.)

McGonagall: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

Harry: I don't know how.

McGonagall: Well, you can start by making yourself more

presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.

(Harry sits up, then straightens his face very formally)

Cedric: (adding in)

Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (Harry bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.)

McGonagall: But don't frighten the poor girl.

Cedric: Impress her with your rapier wit.

McGonagall: But be gentle.

Cedric: Shower her with compliments.

McGonagall: But be sincere

Cedric: And above all...

BOTH: You must control your temper!

(The door creaks open. Harry wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.)

Cedric: Here she is!

(Snape enters.)

Snape: Uh, good evening.

(Harry goes from expectant to mad.)

Harry: (hissing)

Well, where is she?

Snape: (buying time)

Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming.

(Cut to exterior of den with door slightly ajar)

Harry: WHAT!

(Door bangs open and Harry comes running out, with OBJECTS giving chase)

Snape: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!

(Cut to exterior of Gryffindor common room. Harry runs up to it and bangs on the portrait of the Pink Lady.)

Harry: (Yelling)

I thought I told you to come down to dinner!

Hermione: (From behind the Pink Lady)

I'm not hungry.

Harry: You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!

Cedric: (interrupting)

Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.

Snape: (pleading)

Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

Harry: (growing angrier)

But she is being so...difficult!

McGonagall: Gently, gently.

Harry: (very dejected)

Will you come down to dinner?

Hermione: No!

(Harry looks at the OBJECTS, with an expression that says "SEE?".)

Snape: Suave. Genteel.

Harry: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door)

It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

Snape: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'

Harry: (once again dejected)

...please.

Hermione: (Mad at Harry)

No, thank you.

Harry: (furious)

You can't stay in there forever!

Hermione: (provokingly)

Yes I can!

Harry: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!

(To OBJECTS)

If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!

(Harry runs back down the hall, slamming a door

and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Cedric.)

McGonagall: That didn't go very well at all, did it.

Snape: Diggory, stand watch at the door and

inform me at once if there is the slightest change.

Cedric: (Taking guard position next to door)

You can count on me, mon capitan.

Snape: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up.

(Cut to interior of Harry's mirror chamber. Harry enters, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)

Harry: I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do-beg?

(Picking up the Mirror of Erised)

Show me the girl.

(The Mirror of Erised shines, then glows green and

reveals Hermione in her bedroom, talking to Madam Pomfrey)

Pomfrey: (in mirror pleading)

Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?

Hermione: (still disturbed by the attack)

I don't want to get to know him.

I don't want to have anything to do with him!

Harry: (setting down Mirror of Erised, speaking tenderly)

I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a freak.

(Another petal falls off the rose.)

It's hopeless.

(Harry puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state. Fade out/Fade in to exterior of Gryffindor common room. Door creaks open. Hermione silently emerges. We see her feet go by as three bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it are Cedric and Cho.)

Cho: Oh, no!

Cedric: Oh, yes!

Cho: Oh, no!

Cedric: Oh, yes, yes, yes!

Cho: I've been burnt by you before!

(Cedric and Cho have emerged and Cedirc takes her in his arms. Suddenly he looks up and sees Hermione walking down the hall. He drops Cho.)

Cho: Oof!

Cedric: Zut alors! She has emerged!

(Cut to kitchen, where we find Snape,McGonagall,Colin and Argus Filch.)

McGonagall: Come on, Colin. Into the cupboard with your brother Dennis.

(helping him in)

Colin: But I'm not sleepy.

McGonagall: Yes you are.

Colin: No, I'm...not.

(He falls asleep and MRS. POTTS shuts the cupboard door.

A banging of pots and pans comes from Argus Filch.)

Filch: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.

McGonagall: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.

Snape: Well, if you ask me, she was just

being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'

McGonagall: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-

(Hermione enters, and Snape cuts off McGonagall before she can say 'spell.')

Snape: (interrupting)

Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle.

(Cedric comes running in.)

I am Severus Snape, head of the household.

(He leans over to kiss her hand, but Cedric butts in front of him.)

This is Cedric Diggory.

Cedric: En chante, cherie.

Snape: (trying to talk around Cedric who is still kissing Hermione's's hand)

If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please

(finally shoving him out of the way)

...to make your stay more comfortable.

(Cedric burns the hand of Snape) Ow!

Hermione: I am a little hungry.

McGonagall: (excited, to the other tea pots)

You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china.

(The fire on Flich's STOVE roars to life, and drawers

open to reveal silverware standing at attention.)

Snape: (secretively)

Remember what the master said.

McGonagall: Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.

Snape: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand)

Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-

Cedric: Severus, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here.

(to Hermione)

Right this way, mademoiselle.

Snape: Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!

Cedric: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?

(Cedric has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits Snape and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with -what looks like- pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight.)

Snape: MUSIC!

(Cut to dining room, where Hermione is seated at the end of a long

table. LUMIERE is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.)

**Start of Song: "Be Our Guest**

Cedric: Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner.

Be our guest, be our guest

Put our service to the test,

tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

and we provide the rest!

(The CHAIR has wrapped a napkin around the neck of Hermione, who takes it off and places it on her lap. The CHAIR's arms put it's hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.

Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres

Why we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!

(Cedric offers Hermione a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dips her finger in one, and tastes it.)

They can sing, they can dance

After all, miss, this is England!

And a dinner here is never second best!

Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

(A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large CHINA collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. Cedric hands Hermione a menu, which she begins to read.)

Beef ragout, cheese souffle,

Pie and pudding en flambe!

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret!

(Plates of food go dancing by, with Snape in the pudding. LUMIERE

sets his torch to it, and it explodes, turning Snape's face black with soot.)

You're alone and you're scared,

But the banquet's all prepared!

No one's gloomy or complaining,

While the flatware's entertaining!

(The Ravenclaw girls enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.)

We tell jokes, I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

(Cedric, standing on a plate, is elevated and

begins to juggle his candles. Ghosts enter the shot.)

Ghosts: And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet!

(The Ghosts begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over

one another and passing a beverage from one to the next)

ALL: Come on and lift your glass,

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

Cedric: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!

ALL: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

(ALL leave except Snape, who looks scared, then

begins to inch away. Cedric enters and holds him there.)

Cedric: Life is so unnerving,

For a servant who's not serving!

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Snape: Get off!

Cedric: Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly, those good old days are gone.

(Cedric sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Snape

looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing.)

Cedric: Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!

(Cedric dusts the salt of the head of Snape,

who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.)

Most days just lay around the castle,

Flabby fat and lazy

You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!

(Cedric jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Snape out of the mold. Cut to kitchen, where McGonagall is surrounded by soap bubbles.)

McGonagall: It's a guest, it's a guest!

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed!

(McGonagall continues to dance around the kitchen)

With dessert, she'll want tea,

And my dear, that's fine with me!

While the cups do their soft shoeing,

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!

I'll get warm, piping hot

Heaven's sake, is that a spot?

Clean it up, we want the company impressed!

We've got a lot to do-

Is it one lump or two?

For you our guest!

(McGonagall is cleaned off by a napkin. She hops onto the tea

cart and rolls into the dining room, where she offers tea to Hermione.)

ALL: She's our guest!

McGonagall: She's our guest!

ALL: She's our guest!

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Our command is your request!

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed!

With your meal, with your ease,

Yes indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you, we'll keep going-

(The First Years and Prefects perform an elaborately

choreographed dance sequence, ending in a close up of Cedric.)

ALL (especially. Cedric):

Course, by course

One by one

'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up,

But for let's eat up

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!

**End of Song**

(A fantastic ending comes of the song, with Owls flying through the air, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws dancing, and Snape the focus of attention, until Cedric comes sliding in and sends him flying out of camera range.)

Hermione: Bravo! That was wonderful!

Snape: Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. (Looking at his own face)

Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!

(Cedric comes up next to Snape.)

Hermione: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.

Snape: Enchanted? Who said anything about Hogwarts being enchanted?

(He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. To Cedric)

It was you, wasn't it!

Hermione: I, um, figured it out for myself.

(Snape and Cedric have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. Snape dusts himself off, and Cedric fixes his wax nose.)

I'd like to look around, if that's all right.

Cedric: (excited)

Oh! Would you like a tour?

Snape: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to Cedric)

We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.

Hermione: (Poking Snape in the belly -like the Pillsbury doughboy-)

Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.

Snape: (flattered)

Well, actually, ah yes, I do!

(Fade to Snape, Cedric, and Hermione walking

down a hall with Fang. Snape is lecturing.)

Snape: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?

(He turns to find the heads of the SUITS OF ARMOR have turned to follow Hermione.)

As you were!

(They all snap back to face forward.)

Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-mademoiselle?

(Snape turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Cedric run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.)

Hermione: What's up there?

Snape: Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing

of interest at all in the Third Floor. Dusty, dull, very boring.

(Cedric has been shaking his head, but

Snape nudges him and he nods in agreement.)

Hermione: Oh, so that's the Third Floor.

Cedric: (To Snape)

Nice going!

Hermione: I wonder what he's hiding up there.

Cedric: Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!

Hermione: Then it wouldn't be forbidden.

(She steps over them, but they dash up and block her again.)

Snape: Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else.

We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to...

Hermione: (again stepping over them)

Maybe later.

Cedric: (with Snape, again dashing and blocking)

The gardens, or the library perhaps?

Hermione: (Now, with incredible interest)

You have a library?

Snape: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her)

Oh yes! Indeed!

Cedric: With books!

Snape: Gads of books!

Cedric: Mountains of books!

Snape: Forests of books!

Cedric: Cascades...

Snape: ...of books!

Cedric: Swamps of books!

Snape: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper...

(Cedric and Snape begin marching off, and Hermione begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the Third Floor. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to Harry's lair. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Cut to interior of lair, where Hermione begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. We can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded in the opening. Hermione reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. We never see this, however, for then she turns her head and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been

repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. Harry has been on the balcony, and sees her. He jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to Hermione.)

Harry: (growing angry)

Why did you come here?

Hermione: (Backing away, scared)

I'm sorry,

Harry: I warned you never to come here!

Hermione: I didn't mean any harm.

Harry: (Angrier)

Do you realize what you could have done? (Begins to thrash at the furniture)

Hermione: (Pleading, but still scared)

Please, stop! No!

Harry: (Screaming)

Get out! GET OUT!

(Hermione turns and flees the room. Harry calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Hermione. She reaches the stairway and grabs her cloak. She rushes down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Cedric and Snape .)

Cedric: Wh- Where are you going?

Hermione: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!

Snape: Oh no, wait, please wait!

(Cedric tries to respond, but Hermione slams the door behind her. He and Snape both bow their heads in sadness. Cut to Hermione outside in the forest on Buckbeak. She begins to ride through the forest, but Buckbeak comes to a stop. She looks up and sees the Centaurs. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the Centaurs hit the trees (a la Speederbike chase in Return of the Jedi). Buckbeak runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Hermione's weight collapse the ice. The Centaurs chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, but Buckbeak is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by Centaurs. He bucks, throwing Hermione off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The Centaurs begin their attack on Buckbeak, but Hermione comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One Centaur grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Hermione defenseless. Another leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. She looks up and sees a Centaur about to jump on top of her. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by Harry. He throws the Centaur away, then stands behind them and Hermione. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in Harry's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, Harry throws a Centaur against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear. Harry turns back to Hermione, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. Hermione, grateful to be alive, turns back to Buckbeak and begins to get on, but her conscience takes over, and she walks over to the fallen Harry. Fade to Hermione and Buckbeak walking back to the castle, with Harry on the horse's back. Fade to interior of den, with Hermione pouring hot water out of McGonagall. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Harry, who is licking his wounds.)

Hermione: Here now. Oh, don't do that.

(Harry hisses at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag.)

Just...hold still.

(She touches the rag to the wound and Harry screams in pain. The OBJECTS,

who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.)

Harry: That hurts!

Hermione: (In counterpoint)

If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Harry: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!

Hermione: Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!

Harry: (Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line)

Well you shouldn't have been in the Third Floor!

Hermione: Well you should learn to control your temper!

(Harry raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. The OBJECTS emerge from their hiding as Hermione has conquered the ferocious temper of Harry. Hermione moves the rag closer to the wound)

Now, hold still. This may sting a little.

(Harry gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth

as the rag is applied. Hermione speaks tenderly.)

By the way, thank you, for saving my life.

(Harry opens his eyes, looking surprised.)

Harry: (Also very tenderly)

You're welcome.

(Camera zooms out and we see the OBJECTS looking on with interest. Fade to the 3 Broomsticks, which is empty except for Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Lucius Malfoy, who are all sitting at a table.)


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius: Your mother and I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle

of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while.

(Draco pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of

him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.)

Narcissa: Aah, I'm listening.

Draco: It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Hermione Granger, but she needs a little persuasion.

Crabbe: (butting in)

Turned him down flat!

(Draco slams a beer mug on his head.)

Draco: Everyone knows her father's a lunatic.

He was in here tonight raving about a nerd in Hogwarts...

Narcissa: Dr. Granger and his wife are harmless.

Draco: The point is, Hermione would do anything to keep them from being locked up.

Goyle: Yeah, even marry him!

(Draco gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)

Narcissa: So you want us to throw her parents in Azkaban unless she agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.)

Lucius: Oh, that is despicable. I love it!

(Cut to int of Hermione's house. Dr. Granger is packing to leave.)

Dr. Granger:(to his wife) If no one will help me, then we'll go back alone. I don't care

what it takes. We'll find that castle and somehow we'll get her out of there.

(Mr. and Mrs. Granger leave on their journey. Seconds later, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe arrive with Lucius and Narcissa. They enter the house looking for one of the residents.)

Draco: Hermione! Mr and Mrs Granger!

Goyle: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all.

(Draco grabs them by the neck and walks outside.)

Draco: They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. (Drops Goyle and Crabbe into a snowbank by the porch)

Crabbe, Goyle, don't move from that spot until Hermione and her parents come home.

Crabbe: But, but... aww, nuts!

(He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head. Fade to exterior of Hogwarts. Hermione is playing in the snow with Buckbeak and Fang. Harry, Snape and Cedric watch from the balcony.)

Harry: I've never felt this way about anyone.

(Looks excited)

I want to do something for her.

(Looks discouraged.)

But what?

Snape: Well, there's the usual things-flowers,

chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep...

Cedric: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special.

Something that sparks her inter-wait a minute.

(Cut to interior hallway leading to library. Harry and Hermione are alone.)

Harry: Hermione, there's something I want to show you.

(Begins to open the door, then stops.)

But first, you have to close your eyes.

(She looks at him questioningly.)

It's a surprise.

(Hermione closes her eyes, and Harry waves his hand in

front of her. Then he opens the door. He leads her in.)

Hermione: (Just as she enters the room)

Can I open them?

Harry: No, no. Not yet. Wait here.

(Harry walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight

spills into the room. Hermione flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)

Hermione: Now can I open them?

Harry: All right. Now.

(Hermione opens her eyes and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.)

Hermione: I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!

Harry: You-you like it?

Hermione: It's wonderful.

Harry: Then it's yours.

Hermione: Oh, thank you so much.

(Cut to Harry and Hermione in background, with

OBJECTS including Colin in foreground watching them.)

McGonagall: Oh, would you look at that?

Cedric: Ha ha! I knew it would work.

Colin: What? What works?

Snape: It's very encouraging.

Cho: Isn't this exciting!

Colin: I didn't see anything.

McGonagall: Come along, Colin. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.

Colin: But what are they talking about? What's going on?

(OBJECTS walk away. Fade to breakfast table with Hermione at one end and Harry at the other, with McGonagall between them. Hermione is served breakfast, and as she begins to eat, she looks at Harry, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Colin laughs, but McGonagall shoots him an admonishing look. Hermione turns away and tries to ignore it, but Colin comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and Harry reaches out for it. Hermione looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Finally, Hermione puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Harry looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Fade to courtyard where Harry and Hermione are feeding the birds.)

**Start of Song: "Something There"**

Hermione: There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean

And he was coarse and unrefined.

But now he's dear

And so unsure,

I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

(Hermione is trying to attract some birds to Harry, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled.)

Harry: She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched

She didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before.

(Hermione has ducked around a tree, leaving Harry with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. Harry is covered with birds.)

Hermione: New, and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True, that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

(Hermione throws a snowball at Harry, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. We cut to the OBJECTS, looking out of a window at the two. In the background, Hermione throws another snowball at Harry, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)

Cedric: Well who'd have thought?

McGonagall: Well bless my soul.

Snape: And who'd have known?

McGonagall: Well who indeed?

Cedric: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

McGonagall: It's so peculiar

ALL: We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

(Fade to den where Hermione sits in front of a roaring fire and

reads to Harry. OBJECTS including Colin watch from doorway)

Snape: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Colin: What?

McGonagall: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Colin: What's there, professor?

McGonagall: I'll tell you when you're older.

**End of Song**

(Cut to interior of Prefect's bathroom. Harry is in the tub getting washed

up for the big night with Hermione. Cedric is there with him.)

Cedric: Tonight is the night!

Harry: (hesitantly)

I'm not sure I can do this.

Cedric: You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring.

Harry: Bold. Daring.

(Harry has emerged from the tub and shakes himself dry.)

Cedric: There will be music. Romantic candlelight,

provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love.

Harry: (Inspired, repeating Cedric's instructions)

Yes, I, I con- No, I can't.

Cedric: You care for the girl, don't you?

Harry: More than anything.

Cedric: Well then you must tell her.

(Fawkes has been cutting Harry's hair. It finishes and steps back.)

Voila. You look so...so...

(Cut to shot of Harry in pig-tails and bows.)

Harry: Stupid.

Cedric: Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top.

(Fawkes begins to cut and chop again. Snape enters.)

Snape: Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits.


	7. Chapter 7

(Cut to grand staircase, where Hermione descends from the West Wing side in a glittering pink ball gown. She reaches the landing and looks up at Harry, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by Cedric from behind the curtain, and he descends and meets Hermione at the landing. Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by Fang. McGonagall sings from her cart with Colin on board.)

**Start of Song: "Beauty and the Beast"**

McGonagall: Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.

(Hermione and Harry have moved into the ballroom, where they move through a perfect dance sequence. Harry occasionally looks over at Cedric and Snape for their approval. McGonagall and Colin are in the ballroom on their cart.)

McGonagall:

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before,

ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change,

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme,

Beauty and the beast.

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme,

Beauty and the beast.

(To Colin)

Off to the cupboard with you now, Colin. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love.

**End of Song**

(Colin slides off the end of the cart, and hops out of the room, but comes back for one

last look. Hermione and Harry have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.)

Harry: Hermione? Are you happy here with me?

Hermione: (Hesitantly)

Yes.

(She looks off into the distance)

Harry: What is it?

Hermione: (Looks at him desperately)

If only I could see my parents again,

just for a moment. I miss them so much.

Harry: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.)

There is a way.

(The pair adjourn to Harry's lair, where Harry hands Hermione the Mirror of Erised.)

Harry: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.

Hermione: (Hesitantly)

I'd like to see my parents, please.

(The Mirror of Erised shines into life, and Hermione turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Dr. Granger and his wife fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Hermione is shocked. Harry looks at her with concern.)

Hermione: Mom. Dad. Oh, no. He's sick, she may be dying. And their all alone.

(Harry turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.)

Harry: Then...then you must go to him.

Hermione: What did you say?

Harry: I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.

Hermione: (In amazement)

You mean...I'm free?

Harry: Yes.

Hermione: Oh, thank you.

(To Mirror of Erised)

Hold on, Mom and Dad. I'm on my way.

(Hermione turns to leave, then turns back and pushes the Mirror of Erised back to Harry.)

Harry: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me.

Hermione: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.

(Hermione turns to leave and Harry looks down in depression. She touches her hand to his cheek and rushes out. We see Hermione's skirt fly past Snape, who has entered the room.)

Snape: Well, your highness. I must say

everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you.

Harry: (Very sad)

I let her go.

Snape: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend-

(Snape stops in the middle of his sentence.)

You what? How could you do that?

Harry: I had to.

Snape: (Still amazed)

Yes, but why?

Harry: Because, I love her.

(Cut to Snape telling the rest of the OBJECTS about Harry's decision.)

ALL (except Snape): He did what?

Snape: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.

Colin: She's going away?

Cedric: But he was so close.

McGonagall: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.

Cedric: That's it, then. That should break the spell.

McGonagall: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.

Snape: And now it's too late.

(Cut to Harry watching Hermione leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. Hermione is out in the snow, calling out "Mom? Dad?" Finally, she finds him face down in a snowbank. They return home, where Crabbe and Goyle are still waiting, disguised as a snowman.)

Crabbe: Oh, they're back.

(Cut to black. P.O.V. of Dr. Granger as his eyes open. He sees Hermione.)

Dr. Granger: Hermione?

Hermione: It's all right, Dad. I'm home.

Mrs. Granger: I thought we'd never see you again.

Hermione: I missed you so much.

Dr. Granger: But the nerd. How did you escape?

Hermione: I didn't escape, Dad. He let me go.

Dr. Granger: That horrible nerd?

Hermione: But he's different, now. He's changed somehow.

(There is sound coming from Hermione's pack. The flap opens and

the Mirror of Erised falls out with Colin rolling to a stop on it.)

Colin: Hi!

Hermione: Oh, a stowaway.

Dr. Granger: Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again.

(Colin turns to Hermione with a look of question on his face.)

Colin: Hermione, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?

Hermione: Oh, Colin. Of course I do. It's just that-

(There is a knocking at the door. Hermione opens it

and Lucius and Narcissa stand on the porch.)

Hermione: May I help you?

Lucius: We've come to collect your parents.

(He steps aside to show the Azkaban wagon behind him.)

Hermione: My parents?

Narcissa: Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of them.

Hermione: My parents are not crazy.

Goyle: (Emerging from the crowd)

He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!

Death Eaters: Yeah!

Hermione: No, I won't let you.

(Dr. Granger and his wife have emerged from the home.)

Mrs. Granger: Hermione?

Crabbe: Ah, Doctor. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the nerd?

Dr. Granger: (Struggling)

Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet.

(Death Eaters laugh at him.)

Crabbe: Well, you don't get much crazier than that.

Dr. Granger: It's true, I tell you!

(Lucius waves his arms and ORDERLIES move in and pick up Dr. Granger and his wife.)

Goyle: Take them away!

Dr. Granger: Let go of us!

(Draco has been watching from the sides, standing near his father.)

Hermione: (To Lucius.)

No, you can't do this!

(Lucius and Narcissa shake her off and walks away.)

Draco: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Hermione. It's a shame about your parents.

Hermione: You know they're not crazy, Draco.

Draco: I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...

Hermione: If what?

Draco: If you marry me.

Hermione: What?

Draco: One little word, Hermione. That's all it takes.

Hermione: Never!

Draco: Have it your way.

(Turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to get.)

Dr. Granger: (Being thrown into the wagon.)

Hermione?

(She runs back into the house.)

Mrs. Granger: Let go of me!

Hermione: (Comes back out with Mirror of Erised. She yells to the crowd.)

My parents are not crazy and I can prove it!

(To Mirror of Erised)

Show me Harry Potter!

(Mirror of Erised again shines, then produces the image of

the still depressed Harry. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.)

Bellatrix: Is he dangerous?

Hermione: (Trying to reassure her)

Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious,

but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.

Draco: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this geek.

Hermione: He's no geek, Draco. You are a jerk!

Draco: She's as crazy as her parents.

(He grabs the MIRROR from her hand.)

**Start of Song: "The Mob Song"**

This nerd, no, beast will make off with your children!

He'll come after them in the night.

Hermione: No!

Draco: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall!

I say we kill the beast!

(Death Eaters cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.)

Pius: We're not safe until he's dead,

Yaxley: He'll come stalking us at night!

Bellatrix: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!

Travers: He'll wreak havoc on our village

If we let him wander free

Draco: So it's time to take some action, boys

It's time to follow me!

(Draco throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He

begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the nerdy Harry.)

Through the mist, through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride.

Say a prayer, then we're there

At the drawbridge of a castle,

And there's something truly terrible inside.

(Draco chases Crabbe and Goyle around, mimicking a monster.)

It's a beast,

He's got fangs, razor sharp ones

Massive paws,

Killer claws for the feast

(Mirror of Erised shows the face of Harry to

Goyle, which Draco exaggerates about.)

Hear him roar, see him foam,

But we're not coming home,

'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!

Hermione: (Interjecting)

No, I won't let you do this.

Draco: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man.

Dr. Granger: Get your hands off us!

(Draco throws them into the basement and bolts the door.)

Draco: We can't have them running off to warn the freak!

Hermione: Let us out!

Draco: (To the Death Eaters)

We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?

(A chorus of "I am"s comes from the Death Eaters)

Death Eaters: Light your torch, mount your horse!

Draco: Screw your courage to the sticking place

Death Eaters: We're counting on Draco to lead the way!

Through a mist, to a wood,

Where within old Hogwarts castle,

Something's lurking that you don't see every day!

(Draco leads the Death Eaters through the town and out into the forest,

where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.)

It's a beast,

One as tall as a mountain!

We won't rest

'Til he's good and deceased!

Sally forth, tally ho,

Grab your sword, grab your bow

Praise the Lord and here we go!

Draco: We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!

(Cut to interior of basement, where Hermione is prying at the window with a stick.)

Hermione: I have to warn Harry. This is all my fault. Oh, Dad. What are we going to do?

Dr. Granger: (Comforting her)

Now, now. We'll think of something.

(We see Colin looking in through the window. He turns around, thinking,

and then he sees Dr. Granger's contraption with the axe on the end of it.)

Death Eaters: We don't like, what we don't

Understand, it frankly scares us

And this monster is mysterious at least!

Bring your guns, bring your knives,

Save your children and your wives,

We'll save our village and our lives,

We'll kill the beast!

Snape: I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

Cedric: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.

(Fang comes in barking. They rush over

to the window expecting the return of Hermione.)

Cedric: Could it be?

McGonagall: Is it she?

Cedric: (Realizing the Death Eaters is not Hermione)

Sacre bleu, invaders!

Snape: Encroachers!

McGonagall: (Seeing Draco)

And they have the mirror!

Snape: (Issuing orders)

Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them.

(Turns around from window)

Who's with me? Aahh!

(The door is slammed as the rest of the OBJECTS leave Snape behind.)

Draco: Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!

(Cut to stairway, where the Order of the Phoenix is marching down to do battle with the Death Eaters.)

Order of the Phoenix: Hearts ablaze, banners high!

We go marching into battle,

Unafraid, although the danger just increased!

Death Eaters: Raise the flag, sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong,

Let's kill the beast!

(Cut to interior of Harry's lair, where McGonagall is briefing him.)

McGonagall: Pardon me, master.

Harry: Leave me in peace.

McGonagall: But sir, the castle is under attack!

Death Eaters: Kill the beast, kill the beast!

(The Order of the Phoenix have tried to block off the door, but it is being bashed in by the Death Eaters.)

Cedric: This isn't working!

Cho: Oh, Cedric! We must do something!

Cedric: Wait! I know!

Death Eaters: Kill the beast, kill the beast!

(Cut to Harry's lair)

McGonagall: What shall we do, master?

Harry: (Still very sad)

It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

Death Eaters: Kill the beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!

(The Death Eaters succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, and Goyle unknowingly picks up Cedric.)

Cedric: Now!

(All the objects spring into life, attacking their human enemies. Cut

back to Hermione's home, where Colin has readied the invention.)

Colin: Yes! Here we go!

(Dr. Granger looks out from the window and sees the advancing axe.)

Dr. Granger: What the devil? Hermione, look out!

(The invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the basement. Hermione and her parents emerge from the wreckage to find Colin swinging on a loose spring.)

Colin: You guys gotta try this thing!

(Cut back to the castle where the attack continues. Meanwhile, Draco has broken off from the Death Eaters, and is searching out Harry. Hermione, her parents, Buckbeak and Colin are making their way to the castle. Finally, the invaders are chased out and the objects celebrate their victory.)

Snape: And stay out!


	8. Chapter 8

(Cedric pulls over Snape and kisses him once on each cheek. Snape

shakes it off. Cut to Draco, who finds Harry's lair. He raises his crossbow and takes aim. Harry looks up at him, then looks back down in sadness again. Draco releases the arrow and it strikes Harry in the shoulder. He screams in pain and stands. Draco rushes him and they fly out the window onto the balcony, where it has begun to rain.)

Draco: Ha ha ha ha ha!

(Draco corners Harry on the edge of the roof. Harry simply sits there in despair.)

Draco: Get up! Get up! What's the matter, nerd? Too kind and gentle to fight back?

(Harry looks down ignoring him. Draco walks into the foreground and breaks off

a piece of the roof. He is about to smash it on Harry's head when Hermione's voice drifts up. She is on the bridge and is yelling to Draco, telling him to stop.)

Hermione: No!

Harry: (Hearing her voice and giving him new life)

Hermione.

Hermione: Draco, don't!

(Draco swings down at Harry, but he catches the weapon in his hand. Harry rises up and roars in Draco's face. They proceed through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, Harry takes a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness. Meanwhile, Hermione enters the castle on the ground.)

Hermione: Let's go, Buckbeak!

Draco: Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, Harry?

Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?

(Harry has been provoked enough. He emerges and they fight again.)

Draco: It's over, Potter! Hermione is mine!

(This time, however, Harry picks up Draco by the neck and

holds him out over the edge of the roof. Draco pleads with Harry.)

Draco: Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!

(Harry's anger slowly melts off his face, and the look of

compassion returns. He pulls Draco back onto the roof.)

Harry: Get out!

(He shoves Draco to the ground. Above, Hermione comes out on a balcony.)

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: Hermione!

(Harry begins to climb the tower until he reaches the balcony. He hangs over the side.)

Harry: Hermione? You came back!

(Harry and Hermione stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Draco sneaks up and stabs Harry in the back. Harry screams in pain, and Hermione is helpless. Draco pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot. Harry starts to fall, knocking Draco off his balance. Hermione reaches forward and pulls Harry back, while Draco falls off never to be seen again. Hermione helps the injured Harry up onto the balcony, where he lies down on the floor. The OBJECTS come rushing out, but stay out of sight.)

Harry: You came back.

Hermione: Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...

Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner.

Harry: Maybe it's better this way.

Hermione: Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're

together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see.

Harry: At least I got to see you one... last...time.

(Hermione pulls Harry's paw up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close. Hermione drops the paw and puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened.)

Hermione: (Crying)

No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!

(Cut to OBJECTS, who watch the last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor, and Snape puts his arm around McGonagall. Cut back to Hermione and Harry. The rain continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Hermione finally notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. We cut A fog begins to enshroud Harry. We see the OBJECTS looking on in extreme anticipation. Harry rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, we can see Harry's body shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young Ron Weasley. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and Hermione reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands, then turns to face Hermione. It is a human, with the same blue eyes as Harry. It is obviously Harry, transformed and with a different identity. Hermione gives him a mysterious look.)

Ron: Hermione! It's me!

(She continues to look at him skeptically, but then she

sees the blue eyes, and instantly knows it is him.)

Hermione: It is you!

(They kiss. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, we return to the balcony, where the OBJECTS hop out to meet Ron and Hermione. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.)

Ron: Cedric! Severus! Oh, Minerva! Look at us!

(Colin comes riding in on Fang.)

Colin: Professor! Professor!

(The pair transforms back into a boy and dog.)

McGonagall: (Picking up her boy)

Oh my goodness!

Cedric: It is a miracle!

(Ron picks up Hermione and swings her around. The ruffles of her skirt wipe to the ballroom, where all are gathered to celebrate. Ron and Hermione dance around the room as the rest of the characters get in their last lines.)

Cedric: Ah, l'amour.

(He says this, and a maid, obviously the former

Cho walks by, brushing him on the chin.)

Heh heh!

(He starts to chase after her, but Snape stops him.)

Snape: Well, Cedric, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?

Cedric: Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break the spell.

Snape: I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you.

Cedric: No you didn't. I told you.

Snape: You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!

Cedric: En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!

(He takes off his glove and slaps Snape across the face with it. They begin to fight.

Cut to Hermione and Ron who continue to dance around the floor. The camera stops on McGonagall, Colin, Dr. Granger and his wife, who is beginning to cry.)

Colin: Are they gonna live happily ever after, professor?

McGonagall: Of course, my dear. Of course.

Colin: (Looks happy for a moment, then puzzled.)

Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?

(Dr. Granger and his wife laugh and McGonagall hugs her pupil and laughs. Cut to a camera looking over the entire ballroom with all in the shot. It slowly zooms out with Hermione and Ron dancing around the room, and fades into the final stained glass window, this one with Hermione and Ron in the center, surrounded by the rest of the characters.)

CHORUS: Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast!

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast!

(Fade out into credits. The End.)


End file.
